What Happened To The Last Three Years?
by gleefullyannie123
Summary: After three years of a lot of hard work the New Directions have finally won nationals. Of course they are happy, after all they reached there goal! but they are also dissapointed as the seniors are graduating. So Mr Schuester plans a glee holiday to florida, but after something goes wrong and the last three years are forgotten what happens? All new relationships and friendships!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own glee but I wish I did._**

**Chapter 1**

(Mr Schuester P.O.V)

It has been a week since we've won nationals and the kids are over the moon! I just wish the happiness could last; the seniors are graduating in a few weeks. So although everyone is really happy they're also sad at the same time, if only we could just replay the last few year all over again and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that; after all you learn from your mistakes and I'm sure everyone has a moment that they would like to redo.

There has been so much drama over the past few years, so many relationships and friendships which who have then broken up or are enemies with each other; I can't even remember who can tolerate who anymore! But in the end we are just one big family.

With the money we got from winning nationals along with a little bit from figgins, a small amount from doing charity work and a little bit of money from me I have managed to come up with enough money to take each member of the glee club to Florida as a celebratory trip I guess. The only problem is I only have enough for the flights and a place to stay so the clubbers are going to have to chip in a little, but I'm hoping that won't be a problem. I've been keeping this inside for so long and I just can't wait to tell them! They're going to be so excited and it's going to be so amazing to spend a whole week with them, I just love those kids a lot.

As I'm psyching myself up Rachel walks in, she's always the first one here. "hey Mr Schue!" she says, "hey Rachel" I say back. "Mr Schue, are you okay?" she asks "yeah, fine, fine, u? I say nervously. Could she know I had a secret? "Yeah fine I guess but I must admit I'm kind of dreading the next few weeks, why does everything have to end? I'm going to miss everyone so much!" she complains. "Aaahh Rachel don't be like that just make the most of it." I assure her "thanks Mr Schue" she says as she goes to sit down. As all the others come in I say hello to each of them. I then stand up to say my speech.

"okay guys, I understand that a lot of you are upset that graduation isn't far away but I just want to tell you to stop moping around like sad sacks because at least you have to something to look forward to!" I say. "What are you talking about Mr schue?" asks Quinn. "Oh, haven't you heard?" everyone looks at me confused, eyes wide open. "The Glee Club is going to Florida!" "WHAT!?" shouts Puck confused! "Are you serious!?" asks Finn. "Of course I am!" I shout happily. "Aaaaahhhh!" screams Rachel and Santana at the same time which everyone joins in with. Then everyone starts singing "the glee club are going to Florida, the glee club are going to Florida!" "Yeah we are!"

**_Coming up the next chapter: the glee club go to Florida but something mysterious happens, I wonder what?_**

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own glee but I wish I did!_**

**Chapter 2**

(Quinn's P.O.V)

I am the kind of person who packs everything twice and then still isn't satisfied. I always know I'm going to forget to pack something or other! Last year when I went to Miami with my cousin, Melanie for a girl's long weekend I forgot to pack any underwear! So for two days straight I had to wear the same underwear, it was disgusting! I look at the time, it was already 9:30 and the plane leaves at lunchtime! I hadn't even checked through my bag twice yet, urrgghh! At this rate I'm definitely going to be late.

(Finn's P.O.V)

Standing here at the airport with Mr Schue, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Puck and Sam. Kurt and Blaine are standing hand-in-hand fantasizing about kissing on the beach and other stuff but after a while I blocked their voices because to be honest it was kind of weird. Tina was waiting for mike, puck was waiting for Quinn, Sam was waiting for Mercedes and I was waiting for Rachel. Puck leaned over to me "what are you thinking?" he asks quietly "Rachel?" of course I was! "yeah." All I could think about was how much fun we were going to have! I couldn't wait to see Rachel in a bikini! She was going to look so hot! "How about you? Quinn?" I ask him. "I can't wait for this holiday to start, but honestly I'm not sure how I'm going to control myself with all these beach babes walking around!" he says with a smirk on his face. Typical! "Seriously puck!" I say to him. "You can't control the Puckesaurus! Raw!"

After what felt like ages of pucks jokes finally Rachel walked into the airport. Typical Rachel with her pink suitcase. She runs towards me and hugs me. "Hey Finn!" she says then pecks me on the lips "hey Rach! What took you so long everyone has been waiting for you!" I ask her. "I just wanted everything was perfect, I wanted to look good for you!" she says sweetly "I love you!" I said as I pull her in for a kiss. "I love you too!" we kiss passionately; I love the taste of Rachel's lips, cherry taste from her lip gloss. "Get a room!" says Santana! "Whatever Santana!" we wait about 15 mins for Quinn to arrive then we all board the plane.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

After I put my bag in the overhead locker I sat down next to Finn. He smiled at me sweetly. I was so lucky to have him. I have been really looking forward to this holiday, spending time with Finn, and spending time with the girls. Maybe Mr Schue would let us do karaoke! That would be so fun! I must admit though I'm a little sad. After this everyone will be graduating and I'm going to miss everyone so much!

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Finn's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Puck's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Quinn's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Santana's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Brittany's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Kurt's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Blaine's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Tina's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Mike's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Mercedes' P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Artie's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Sugar's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Joe's P.O.V)

I wish I could do the last three years all over again.

(Mr Schuester's P.O.V)

Suddenly the plane landed and we arrived in Florida. The glee kids gathered their bags and headed off to passport control. I couldn't wait for the long week ahead…

**_Coming up in the next chapter: the New Directions arrive at the resort but something is different…_**

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own glee but I wish I did!_**

**Chapter 3**

(Mr Schuester's P.O.V)

This is weird, everyone is silent! Since when is the glee club ever silent! Its like there lost, lost little puppies. The whole car journey was just awkward everyone just sat there, quietly staring out the window. The only word that was spoken was from Brittany when we pulled up at the resort, "wow!"

As I checked in I looked over to the new directions who were standing there awkwardely, I look at finn and Rachel who were standing at opposite sides of the room from each other. Normalley finn and Rachel would be arm-in-arm, attached to each other. "so the rooms: finn and rachel your in one, sant-" I was stopped by finn who said "mr schue what do you mean me and rachel are together in a room?" he asks. "well, you want to be together don't you?" I ask them both "not really mr schue." Rachel says to me. "okay then, you can choose who you want to go with." I say.

In the end the matches were:

Santana-Brittany-Quinn

Tina-Mercedes

Rachel-Sugar

Finn-Puck

Sam-Artie

Mike-Blaine

Kurt-Joe

This is really confusing, all the couples are staying away as far away from each other as possible! Quinn is back to her old bitchy self, and her, Brittany ans Santana are like the terrific threesome again. I look over to my left and puck is flirting with a girl next to the bar, what happened to him and Quinn! And the same for finn and Rachel what happened to them! And Tina and Mike! I thought kurt Rachel and Mercedes were best friends but there completely ignoring each other! I know what will make things right, a bit of karaoke outside. Its about 5:00 so a bit of karaoke under the stars will be beautiful, im sure they will love the idea!

"hey guys, Ive got an idea lets do karaoke under the stars! Ill buy a drink for whoever wins!" I shout. "im in!" says puck. Of course he was!

(Rachel's P.O.V)

Kareoke Competition! I was totally gonna ace this! Now which one of my showtunes should I use or a really good pop song? Either way I was totally gonna rock this!

Everyone sat in a big circle. " okay guys im thinking we should do pairs. So Rachel and finn you go first?" why would we go together? "mr schue, I don't wanna go with Rachel." Says finn. "oh sorry finn I just assumed since, you know, your together." What was mr schue talking about? I mean sure finn was super cute but he would never go for a girl like me...everyone thinks im annoying and talk to much… "eerrmm, mr schue what are you talking about?" I say. "yeah mr schue, me and Rachel aren't together." Finn says. "oh im sorry guys. you know what everyone you choose, solos whatever! Who wants to go first?" mr schue asks.

(Santana's P.O.V)

I whisper in Britts ear "Watch out bitches, me and britt are gonna knock you off your feet!"

**_Both_**

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

**Santana**

It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place

I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, Yeah

**_Brittany_**

Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do?

You're making staying over here impossible

Baby I must say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go, don't

**_Santana_**

Do you know what you started? I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty

Your hands around my waist, just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

**_Both_**

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music D.J. let it play

I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music D.J. let it play

I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the please don't stop the music

**_Brittany_**

Baby are you ready? 'Cause it's getting close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?

What goes on between us no one has to know

This is a private show, Oh

**_Santana_**

Do you know what you started? I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty

Your hands around my waist, just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

**_both_**

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music D.J. let it play

I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music D.J. let it play

I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the please don't stop the music

**_Santana (Brittany)_**

(Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa)

(Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa)

(Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa)

(Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa)

Please don't stop the music

(Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa)

(Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa)

(Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa)

(Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa)

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music!

"BOOM! In your face Berry we have totally won that drink!"

"wow!" says mr schue "that was amzing Santana and Brittany! So who's next?!" nowone puts up their hand. "Rachel?" he asks Rachel. "oh no mr schue im going last, being last means I make the best impression and everyone remember my performance, consequently helping me win!" Rachel says with a smirk on her face. I whisper to Brittany "I hate that dumb little bitch!" Brittany giggles, everyone looks at us. Rachel frowns as she knows were talking about her.

(Blaine's P.O.V)

"can I go mr schue?" I ask mr schue. "yeah sure Blaine!" he replies.

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends

Go hard this weekend

For no damn reason,

I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot,

Half past ten o'clock

We don't ever stop,

And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars

Dance on every bar

This is who we are,

I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up but they don't know us

We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up!

"very good blaine!" says mr schue, everyone cheers! "So whos next?"

**_Coming up in the next chapter: some more new directions sing and mr schue notices some more strange things._**

**_Please review! xoxoxo_**

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee but I wish I did!**_

**Chapter 4**

(Kurt's P.O.V)

"Mr Schue." I give Mr Schue a look as if to say 'my turn!' "Right as a lot of you know I love gaga so…"

I'm gonna marry the night

I won't give up on my life

I'm a warrior queen

Live passionately tonight

I'm gonna marry the dark

Gonna make love to the stark

I'm a soldier to my own emptiness

I am a winner

I'm gonna marry the night

I'm gonna marry the night

I'm gonna marry the night

[Chorus]

I'm gonna marry the night

I'm not gonna cry anymore

I'm gonna marry the night

Leave nothing on these streets to explore

M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night

[Verse 2]

I'm gonna lace up my boots

Throw on some leather and cruise

Down the streets that I love

In my fishnet gloves

I'm a sinner

Then I'll go down to the bar

But I won't cry anymore

I'll hold my whiskey up high

Kiss the bartender twice

I'm a loser

I'm gonna marry the night

I'm gonna marry the night!

"Wow Kurt that was amazing!" says Mr Schue "thanks Mr Schue!" as I go to sit I see Blaine staring at me, following me with his eyes. I've never really thought about it before but he is very cute! But of course that would never happen because 1. Now one knows I'm gay as I haven't come out yet. And 2. He's straight. But we are on holiday maybe something magical will happen?!

(Quinn's P.O.V)

"I'll go Mr Schue!" I say to Mr Schue. "Sure Quinn!" he says. "Britt, san. Back me up?

I know a place

Where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild

There must be something in the water

Sippin' gin and juice

Laying underneath the palm trees, undone

The boys break their necks

Trying to creep a little sneak peek, at us

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the Golden Coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oh oh oh oh

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Oh oh oh oh

California gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oh oh oh oh

Sex on the beach

We don't mind sand in our stilettos

We freak in my Jeep

Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo, oh oh

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the Golden Coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oh oh oh oh

California gurls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot

We'll melt your Popsicle

Oh oh oh oh

California gurls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West Coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oh oh oh oh!

Britt, San and I all do this awesome pose at the end and everyone cheers and puck wolf whistles!

Sam then stands up and says "Mr Schue, me, Artie, Blaine, Joe wanna go a new direction and be one direction!

All the girls laugh and start making hearts in their hands.

(Sam's P.O.V)

**Sam:**

Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya

Come on and let me sneak you out

And have a celebration, a celebration

The music up, the windows down

**Artie:**

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool

And we know it too

Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool

So tonight

**All:**

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend its love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Woahhhh oh oh oh

And live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some

**Joe:**

And live while we're young

**Blaine:**

Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never

Don't over-think, just let it go

And if we get together, yeah, get together

Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh

**Joe:**

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do

Just pretending that we're cool

So tonight

**All:**

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend its love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Woahhhh oh oh oh

And live while we're young

Woahhh oh oh oh

Tonight let's get some

**Artie:**

And live while we're young

**Sam:**

And girl, you and I,

We're 'bout to make some memories tonight

**Blaine:**

I wanna live while we're young

We wanna live while we're young

**All:**

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend its love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun

I know we only met but let's pretend its love

And never, never, never stop for anyone

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

Come on, younnngg

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

While we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live

**Sam:**

Tonight let's get some

And live while we're young!

All the girls started laughing and screaming! I shouted "wow girls calm down! I know I'm hot but calm down!" I lifted up my shirt and showed everyone and I'm pretty sure Sugar was drooling! "Alright anyone else? Finn? Puck?" Mr Schue asks. Finn and puck go off into a corner and quickly discuss what they're going to do. Puck then nods at Mr Schue and him and Finn get ready to start.

(Puck's P.O.V)

"Get ready cause I really want that drink!" he says to everyone.

**Finn:**

You wake up late for school - man you don't wanna go

You ask you mom, "Please?" - But she still says, "No!"

**Puck:**

You missed two classes - and no homework

But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk

**Both:**

You gotta fight for your right to party

**Finn (Puck):**

You pop caught you smoking - and he said, "No way!"

(That hypocrite - smokes two packs a day)

Man, living at home is such a drag

(Now your mom threw away your best porno mag)

**Both:**

You gotta fight for your right to party!

"Oh yeah!" I say to Finn. "We've totally won!" we hi-five! "Anyone else?" Mr Schue asks. Everyone looks at each other. "No? Rachel your up!" he says to Rachel. "Yes!" she says to herself.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you?

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on; show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!",

You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane, comes a rainbow

Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time you know

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time you let it through-ooh-ooh

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework!

Everyone just sits there in awe because they have just realised I was amazing and there is no way they can beat me! They all start to clap. "Thank you" I say and bow.

"Wow guys that was amazing!" Mr Schue says. "It's going to be hard to pick a winner… hhhmmm… I'll let you know tomorrow." "Seriously Mr Schue!" Kurt says.

_**Coming up in the next chapter: Mr Schue makes his decision on who has won and how the do the new directions react?**_

_**Please review! xoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee but I wish I did!**_

**Chapter 5**

(Santana's P.O.V)

As everyone lay on the beach getting tans I inspect each and everyone one of their bathing suits, rating them out of 10. Everyone was around a is apart from me, I was a 10 and Britt who was also a 10 because we are both hot pieces of ass. Brittany has been my friend for such a long time and I love her so much, we are like sisters! She stands up to give her towel a shake; I check her body out starting from the bottom. She has really nice long legs! As I tilt my head upwards Brittany turns around so I am directly staring at her ass, she has a really nice ass! I must have been staring at it for a little while, because i see Mr Schue walking towards me out of the corner of his eye and he awkwardly coughs. Does he know I like Brittany? That I'm a lesbian? No he can't! I try to cover it off by saying "so Mr Schue, when are you gonna announce that me and Britt won the sing off, after all we kicked everyone asses!" I ask Mr Schueusster. "Yes Santana I was about to mention that!" he says. He then calls everyone over and they all sit around him. "Right, so I have been thinking and all your performances were amazing…" he says. "Get on with it Mr Schue!" Puck says. "It's okay because I won anyway so don't worry guys." Rachel says as her usual snobby self. Uurrgghh, she is so self-centred! Me and Quinn both stand up simultaneously.

"Calm down, calm down! So after a lot of thinking I decided that…you're all winners!" everyone's faces go blank. "Are you fucking kidding me!" shouts Puck. "are you sure Mr schue or are you just saying that because you know I won but don't want it to look like you have favouritism, because I assure you, it doesn't." Says Rachel in her usual snobby voice, I can feel the anger rising up in me. "Ooohh you better stop there before I go all Lima height on your sorry ass-"Rachel interrupts me by saying. "Oh puh-lease Santana, you and Brittany were never going to win! You two were out of sync and your vocals were definitely not as strong as mine and never will be!" that was it she had crossed the line! Without even noticing I was already shouting at her in Spanish! "¿Cómo se atreve usted, perra! ¿quién coño te crees que eres! insultando a mi voz y britts! nuestras voces combinadas son dos veces tan bueno como el tuyo! que merecía una lección perra! siempre estás jodido actuar como un pequeño beso-culo, siendo un poco Goody dos zapatos todo el tiempo! de alguna manera se las arregla para vestirse como una niña y una abuela, al mismo tiempo, pero si te digo la verdad que acaba de ver como una perra!"

I then start to claw at her but Mr Schue and Finn manage to hold me back. "Santana, calm down and go over there and have a time out! Rachel, I can't believe you're acting like that, it's like you're a freshman all over again! You can also go the other way!" he says sternly. As we both start to walk away he says. "I thought you both had changed and matured! What happened to your friendship?" "What friendship?" I think to myself but I must have said it out loud as Mr Schue looks at me confused. "I would never be friends with berry!" I say back with a sharp tone in my voice, I was still really angry. This startles Mr Schue, he looks at me and says: "after three years as a group I thought you two had bonded?" what does he mean three years? Everyone must have been thinking the same thing because everyone looks at him confused "three years?" Quinn asks. "Yeah, three years Quinn. You, Rachel, Santana, Finn, Puck, mike, Mercedes and Kurt are seniors and are graduating in a few weeks." He says. "Uurrmm, Mr Schue were all sophomores not seniors." mike says. "No mike because that would mean that glee has only been running for a year." He says to mike. "But it has Mr Schue." Mike replies. "No… glee has been running for 3 years, we just won nationals! Mr Schue says his voice rising. "No we haven't Mr Schue! What are you talking about? Quinn says, her voice starting to shake. "But… well… then… what happened to the last three years?"

_**Coming up in the next chapter: Mr Schue still confused about what was just said he tries to figure out what just happened and why. Also all the new directions start to get into the feel of the holiday and maybe a few romances start to blossom?**_


	6. Update:

Im not really sure where im going with this story... think i might just cancel it. sorry. :(

please comment what you think i should do and if you think i should carry on could you please give me some ideas.

sorry again,

annieisatotalgleek

xoxoxo


End file.
